


Night terrors

by Spiritdream12



Category: Gravity Falls, Stanuary - Fandom
Genre: Other, for Stanuary prompt nightmare/dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: For Stanuary week 3 Nightmare/dreams A recurring dream haunts Stan as he attempts to work on the portal





	Night terrors

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls

 

Electric blue lightning shot out from the white opening of the upside down triangle portal. Stan watched in horror as his brother Ford floated towards it his light brown coat blowing as he struggled in panic. “ Stanley Help me !” He screamed in terror. Strenching out his arm and hand towards Ford Stan screamed back “Grab my hand Ford!”. Ford still struggled and reached a six fingered hand out towards Stan’s. “Come on Ford reach reach!” Stan yelled in terror stretching his hand towards Ford’s but no matter how close Stan’s hand seem to get towards Ford’s it wasn’t close enough.

“Stanley” Ford groaned dismally and his eyes closed as the portal shot out two black clawed hands that wrapped they’re talons around Ford and dragged him into the portal disappearing; a giant slit of an eye flashing in the portal’s month opening before a cruel laugh rang through out the basement to Stan’s sadded and shocked face.

Stan bolted upright, huffing and puffing as he gasped to catch his breath. Another nightmare, the same one he had for the last couple of nights. He sat up from the dirt floor. He had fallen asleep there trying to start the portal. The looked up at the portal , it still stayed silent and unmoving as ever. Stan sighed and looked at the Jounal whose pages where open to the last couple that read To be continued in vol 2. Picking it off the ground Stan stood up and resigned himself HE would get his brother back no matter what , no matter how long it took and no matter what awful nightmares he experienced he would get his Brother Stanford pines back! But for now he trended up the steps to the elevator to get something to eat.


End file.
